Dimensional Crossroads
by Space Ghost
Summary: Serena is turning a new leaf toward the way she lives while a new oppressive force appears in the negaverse
1. Default Chapter

Title: " Dimensional Crossroads" - Part 1   
  
  
Serena was walking slowly down the boardwalk in the city shopping   
district. In her right hand was a notebook that she had clutched firmly to   
her side, and in her left hand was a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone. The  
  
  
notebook read " College notes". Serena was 18 years old, and very new to the  
  
  
world of college life, but had already begun to understand and actively   
participate in the most popular activities of college life, such as late   
parties and forgetting to study. Admittedly, Serena wasn't doing as well as   
she could, but since Amy went to the same university, she was doing better   
than she should be.   
  
" Shouldn't you be studying right now?" said a discerning voice behind   
Serena. Serena turned to see a black and white cat sitting together on the   
sidewalk before her, none other than Luna and Artemis.   
  
" I, uh, I was just on the way to the library," Serena replied nervously.   
  
Luna giggled and Artemis took a step forward and said, " The library is   
the other way Serena."   
  
a large sweat drop formed on Serena's brow," Uh, I knew that!" she said.   
  
"Listen Serena, since the Negaverse is either dead or dormant, you should be  
  
  
using your time to study! Your grades are slipping, and you can't expect Amy  
  
  
to do everything for you. She has much more advanced classes and harder   
tests, and you making her take time of her day every day so she can help you  
  
  
with things you SHOULD know is not fair!" , Artemis growled.   
  
Without warning, Serena burst into tears in the middle of the street, most   
of the people shopping wondering why the young girl was crying, but even   
more so wondering why she was talking to two stray cats.   
  
" Serena, that's enough!", Luna said scoldingly, " You are a grown woman   
now! You have to start taking some responsibilty."   
  
Serena wiped her tears away and said to Luna, " But--"   
  
"No buts", Luna interrupted," You have to do this, Serena. And I know you   
can do it. We will help you, but this is something every person must do and   
if you can stop evil denizens from a dimension of black magic of evil and   
save this universe, than you can do this!"   
  
" Y- you really think so?" Serena asked, with a curious tone.   
  
" I don't think so. I know so", Luna replied with a smile   
  
" Ok, I'll try. No, I'll try my very best", Serena replied with a smile, "   
Just one question..."   
  
" What's that?" Luna asked.   
  
" What's a denizen?" Serena asked.   
  
Luna and Artemis collapsed, both with large sweatdrops on their brows. " At   
least we know she was listening", Artemis remarked.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in a place where absolute darkness was welcome, where the   
prescence of murder and sin was king. The black mists floated around the   
empty throne room of Queen Beryl. The silence was soon broken as the large   
throne room doors were throne open and two figures entered. One was a young   
woman, very beautiful and seductive, and a figure concealed within an   
enormous black cloak. The woman was named Amethyst Millenia. She had long   
black hair that flowed about her like octopus tentacles, and wore a long   
black dress that was designed to be very spider- like ( I will leave the   
dress design to imagination of the reader.).   
  
" This room will suffice," Amethyst said with a grin.   
  
The cloaked figure lifted his hands slowly, and the room suddenly became   
crowded with demonic figures, some handsome or beautiful, some hideous.   
Amethyst Millenia took a seat at the unoccupied throne of Queen Beryl. " I   
think it suits me," she said, " Don't you think so Necron?"   
  
The cloaked figure nodded slowly and grinned, the gleaming of his fang-like   
teeth shined with the malicious smirk.   
  
  
Back in Tokyo, Serena was in the library, and actually studying, believe it   
or not, when Amy approached the table she sat at.   
  
" Hello Serena," Amy said.   
  
Serena lifted her head and smiled, " Oh, hi!", she returned the greeting.   
  
" What are you doing?", Amy asked.   
  
" I'm studying", Serena replied, her head already back within the book.   
  
" WHAT?!", Amy said in shock.   
  
" Shhhhh!", came the voice of all the patrons in the library, including   
Serena.   
  
" Your studying all by yourself?" Amy whispered.   
  
" Yes", Serena whispered back.   
  
" Do you want some help?", Amy whispered.   
  
" No thanks"   
" Are you sure?"   
" Yep."   
  
Amy walked away from the table, smiling, glad that finally Serena was taking  
  
responsibility. " Oh Serena," Amy whispered.   
  
" Yes?", Serena said, lifting her head.   
" I'm proud of you", Amy whispered, and walked off.   
Serena smiled, with a tear in her eye and said, "Thanks".   
  
Amy walked to the exit of the library and bumped into Darien.   
" Oh, sorry Amy", Darien said.   
  
" Oh it's ok", Amy replied.   
  
" Look, is Serena here?", Darien asked.   
  
" Yes, but please don't go to her. She's studying", Amy said.   
" No really, is Serena around?", Darien asked.   
  
Amy pointed to the deeply studying Serena. Darien stared in disbelief and   
then said to Amy, " Ok, who is she and what has she done to Serena?"   
  
Somewhere on a rooftop in Crystal Tokyo, two figures stood, looking down   
upon the city. One was a man, with spiked green hair and pale violet skin.   
He had immense red armor that made it appear as if he had huge shoulder   
blades. The other was a woman, who had short blonde hair, and a dress made   
of fire. " What do you think, Tagahirou?" said the woman, who was named   
Satsuka.   
  
" I doubt it will be difficult, Satsuka", Tagahirou replied.   
  
" Good, then I will deal with it."   
" Oh no! Please, let me... Please, your loveliness?" Tagahirou said.   
" Hmmm..........Very well."   
  
Tagahirou smirked and floated into the sky. A small black ball with a wave   
of white energy appeared in his hand. " Get ready for Genocide blast!",   
Tagahirou shouted and flung the ball into the streets of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
" Let's go!", Satsuka shouted.   
  
The two wicked figures vanished into the sky and the city of Crystal Tokyo   
began to rumble. Within five seconds, occured the massive explosion.   
  
  
  
Back on earth, in Tokyo, Serena had just come out of the library, " Come   
on,Luna", she said. Luna jumped from the outside window sill of the library   
and followed Serena.   
  
" Serena, something doesn't feel right...", Luna said quietly.   
  
" What do you mean Luna?", Serena asked.   
  
" I'm not sure yet, but I'm letting you know to be alert," Luna replied.   
  
" Ok", Serena said.   
  
  
  
Back at her apartment, Serena unlocked the door and opened it, saying to   
Luna, " I need to get groceries later tonight". When she and Luna entered ,   
they were shocked to see Sailor Pluto lying on the ground, she was covered   
with cuts and bruises.   
  
" Sailor Pluto!" Luna shouted and ran to her side.   
  
" Sailor.....Moon", Pluto whispered weakly.   
  
Serena knelt by her side and held her head in her lap," You'll be ok, just   
relax".   
  
" Sailor Moon......Crystal Tokyo.....has......has", Pluto attempted to speak  
  
again.   
  
" Has what?" Serena asked, terrified.   
  
" Has been......destroyed..." Pluto said weakly, and then passed out.   
  
" WHAT! THAT CAN'T BE!", Luna shrieked, tears flowing from her eyes.   
  
Serena sat in silence, the word "Destroyed" running through her mind, again   
and again.   
  
END   
  
  
  
  
The author would like to apologize for this being such a short fanfic and   
promise to make the next one longer. BUT, for those who enjoyed it, please   
e-mail me if you wish to comment, and please either e-mail me if you wish to see Part II, " Genocide" or " Dimensional Crossroads Part II", and be able to read the next exciting   
chapter.   
  
Please read on for a short summary of Part II.   
  
The sailor scouts meet up together and head to Crystal Tokyo to rescue the   
survivors of the destruction and look for clues to who could have done this.  
  
While on Crystal Tokyo, the scouts encounter a group who call themselves "   
The New Order Of The Negaverse", who take full credit for the Genocide of   
Crystal Tokyo and also tell the scouts of their next target. All this and   
more in Part II of " Dimensional Crossroads".  
by Space Ghost 


	2. Genocide-or Dimensional Crossroads Part ...

Genocide- or Dimensional Crossroads Part II  
By Space Ghost  
  
  
  
  
" I see that you have completed your task", Amethyst said with a smirk, " Good work". Satsuka and Tagahirou nodded once and then returned to their respective posts.   
  
Amethyst Millenia let out a sigh of definite pride then turned her head to the cloaked figure of Necron and said, " What do you suggest our next move be, Necron?"  
  
Necron, standing, head down as if he were asleep, slowly rose his head, but even then, his face could not be seen within the cloak. " I believe that the sailor scouts will soon be going to Crystal Tokyo to investigate... I suggest we make an appearance and introduce ourselves....", Necron said resolutely.  
  
  
" I like that idea, I want to see these foolish girls in person...", Amethyst said   
  
  
Meanwhile, at the time gate, Sailor Moon, the scouts, and Tuxedo Mask had all gathered with the help of Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto was still badly injured, but able to walk and use her powers, though she walked with a very obvious limp, so she used her staff as a crutch to help her limp to the doors of time. She slowly turned to face the scouts and said, " Listen please. I know you wish to help the future and all of us, and for that I am grateful, but I beg you heed my warning. I do not know whom has caused this terrible deed, but I know whoever it is, is very strong, because though I did not see who did this, I did see the small ball of energy fall from the sky and grow enormously until it completely covered Crystal Tokyo. Though, I did not witness the full effect of that terrible energy, because I was hit and knocked unconscious by several debris blasts of energy, but when I awoke, I saw that Crystal Tokyo was in complete ruins. So please, take care, and be cautious of any suspicious looking characters".  
  
  
" Don't worry Pluto, we'll be careful, and we'll make whoever that did this pay!", Sailor Moon said enthusiastically.   
  
" Good luck to you then" Pluto said, and opened the time gate doors.   
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask entered the vortex and walked through the time passages with an unbelievable determination. The time passage was a black void that occasionally pulsed with particles of all different kinds of energy that were displayed as an array of beautiful lights and colors to the human eye. It didn't take long for the sailor scouts to get through the time portal, and before they knew it, they were standing right outside the demolished palace of Crystal Tokyo. Tears began to form in the eyes of the entire party, including Tuxedo Mask.  
  
" Who could be cruel enough to do this?" Sailor Jupiter said, her voice shaking.  
  
Sailor Moon wiped her tears away and said, " That's not important right now. We need to try and find any survivors who may be trapped under any of this carnage".  
  
" If there are any survivors..." Sailor Venus said sadly.  
  
" There have to be survivors!" Sailor Moon screamed, " There just has to be!"  
  
" She's right... There must be SOME survivors," Sailor Mars said, putting a comforting hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
  
" Yes, so let's split up and see if we can help anyone", Sailor Mercury said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and after making quick plans, each scout took a separate direction, Sailor Mars would look north of the palace, Tuxedo Mask would go west, Sailor Mercury would go east, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus would go south, because south was the largest city district, and Sailor Moon would search the palace.  
  
  
Sailor Moon went throughout the palace, calling out, raising her voice as loud as it would go, in hopes that someone would hear her and try to respond, but no sound returned to her. After an hour and a half of searching without any success, Sailor Moon wandered into a large room that, even though is was terribly damaged, somehow still stood. But it was what was in the room that caught Sailor Moon's eyes; she saw a small foot sticking out of a pile of small rocks. Hurriedly, Sailor Moon took the pile of rocks from the body under it to discover that none other than Rini was the one under the rocks.  
  
" Rini!" Sailor Moon shrieked with delight, " Your ok!" But Rini did not speak, nor did she even open her eyes. " Rini, say something! Oh please don't be dead!" Sailor Moon pleaded to the still form of Rini. Sailor Moon gently shook Rini's body, wishing with all her heart that those eyes would slowly open, but alas, the eyes remain closed, and the body did not move. " No.......NO!" Sailor Moon shrieked and began to sob hysterically while embracing Rini tightly.   
  
  
All the scouts had heard the cry and went quickly to Sailor Moon's aid, only to find her on the ground, on her knees, crying uncontrollably. But, when they saw what she had in her arms, tears formed in their eyes as well. Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Moon, fell to his knees, and embraced Rini and Sailor Moon, clenching his teeth, trying to choke back his tears.  
  
" What a touching image", spoke the merciless voice of Amethyst Millenia.   
  
The scouts all turned to see a Amethyst Millenia floating in the air ten feet above them, and behind her was Necron, Satsuka, and Tagahirou.   
  
" Who are you?" demanded the stern voice of Sailor Mars.  
  
  
" I am Satsuka, the Seducer", said Satsuka.  
  
" I am Tagahirou, the Destroyer", said Tagahirou.  
  
" I am Necron", said Necron.  
  
" And I am Amethyst Millenia, the new queen of the Negaverse, and the founder and leader of 'The New Order of the Negaverse."  
  
  
" New Order of the Negaverse?" Sailor Mercury said in confusion.  
  
" Hey..... Are you the ones who are responsible for this?!" Sailor Jupiter growled.  
  
" Yes, yes we are. Specifically myself", Tagahirou said with a wicked smirk.  
  
Sailor Moon growled with a burning rage that had never been present in her previously. She handed Rini to Tuxedo Mask, stood up, walking toward the villainous group with a fierce glare. Then she shouted, " I am going to make you pay for this!"  
  
  
" Oh really, well, I think we'll have to do something about that then", Amethyst said, " Satsuka! Tagahirou! Kill them! And make sure to bring back Sailor Moon's moon scepter when your done with them!"  
  
  
Amethyst Millenia and Necron then vanished into thin air, while Satsuka and Tagahirou slowly floated down to the ground, facing the scouts, their arms folded, both grinning confidently.  
  
" May I go first this time?" Satsuka asked with amusement.  
  
" Be my guest", Tagahirou replied.  
  
" Sailors, be careful, they are both very powerful!" Tuxedo Mask warned.  
  
The sailor scouts stepped forward, joining Sailor Moon.  
  
" On behalf of the moon...", Sailor Moon said.  
  
" We will punish you!" all the scouts said, including Sailor Moon.  
  
" Oh, I don't think so", Satsuka said, " Do you know why they call me 'The Seducer'? Well I'll show you." Satsuka grinned and the entire room suddenly went pitch black. The scouts couldn't see anything, except for the voluptuous eyes of Satsuka, floated in the darkness, swaying from left to right like the head of a snake. " I'm called 'The Seducer' because my ability to make anyone desire me so fiercely that they will do whatever I say!"   
  
Sailor Moon's eyes suddenly became transfixed and became emotionless. " I ...I.....I must have her! I need her!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran toward Satsuka's eyes, but the eyes floated back, slowly, but just fast enough to keep distance from Sailor Moon, and the closer Sailor Moon got, the further back the eyes went.  
  
" No, Sailor Moon! She's hypnotizing you! Ignore her!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.  
  
" If you want me, then you will have to do something for me first...", the voice of Satsuka said.  
  
" Anything....", Sailor Moon begged, " ANYTHING!"  
  
" Kill yourself, Sailor Moon. Then you may take me," Satsuka's voice replied.  
  
Without another word, Sailor Moon stood slowly, then everything became visible again, and Sailor Moon turned and ran toward a broken hole in the wall, trying to break a large, sharp crystal shard from the wall.  
  
" She's going to stab herself!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
  
" We've got to stop her!" Sailor Mars shouted and ran after Sailor Moon.  
  
" I don't think so!" hissed Satsuka, as her eyes turned black, then Sailor Mars stopped, and slowly turned toward Satsuka.  
  
" I.....I....", Sailor Mars muttered.  
  
But the hypnosis wore off, due to the rose, courtesy of Tuxedo Mask, that landed dead on in the forehead of Satsuka.  
  
" Quick Sailor Mars! Stop Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.   
  
  
" I can't move! You'll pay for that Tuxedo Mask!" Satsuka growled.  
  
  
Sailor Mars, her composure now regained, ran to Sailor Moon and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. " Hurry guys! I can't hold her for long!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
  
" I'll take care of this!" Jupiter shouted, charging her Jupiter Thunder Power Attack.  
  
Satsuka quickly pulled the rose from her forehead, " Oh no you don't!" she growled, and her eyes turned black and glowed intensely.  
  
Sailor Mercury suddenly became transfixed and shouted, " Mercury Bubble BLAST!" and fired the water bubbles at Sailor Jupiter, causing a severe electrical relax. The voltage coursed through Jupiter's body, she screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
" Fine, I'll take care of this!" Sailor Venus said.  
  
" Oh, will you? " replied Satsuka, her lethal eyes turning to Sailor Venus.  
  
" Venus Love Chain!", the chain hit and wrapped around it's target, which was Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus now belonged to Satsuka as well. Tuxedo Mask struggled to free himself from the love chain, but it was no use.  
  
" And now for you," Satsuka said, her eyes turning to Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars shut her eyes tightly and shouted, still pinning Sailor Moon, " No! I won't look! I won't give in!"  
  
" Oh dear girl, you don't have to see me. All YOU need to do is hear me", Satsuka replied, her words dripping into Sailor Mars' ear like venom. Sailor Mars' eyes became blank, and she slowly got off of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then stood up, and pulled the crystal shard from the wall. " Yes, do it!" Satsuka said with a wicked giggle.  
  
  
Sailor Moon slowly turned the sharp end of the crystal shard toward her chest. " Sailor Moon, NO!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Sailor Moon plunged the crystal shard into her chest, blood bursting from the wound. But suddenly, time stopped and Sailor Moon was their, unharmed, the crystal shard in her hand, but her eyes were back to normal again.  
  
  
" It..... It doesn't hurt anymore..", Sailor Moon said quietly.  
  
  
" I know", said the voice of Sailor Pluto, " Don't speak Sailor Moon, I have only a few moments to explain. I was able to bring your present state of mind to you for a few seconds to the present. My time freeze will wear off soon, and as soon as it does, you have to hit Satsuka with you Moon Scepter attack, and you can't miss, or you'll end up back in your hypnotic state, like the other scouts. You have one shot, so make it count!"  
  
  
" I'll do my best...." Sailor Moon said. After a few moments, the time freeze wore off and Sailor Moon took out here scepter.  
  
  
" What the?!" Satsuka growled in confusion.  
  
  
" Moon Scepter.....ELIMINATION!" shouted Sailor Moon as a bright beam burst from the moon scepter and hit Satsuka, dead on!  
  
  
  
  
" NO! This can't be happening!" were Satsuka's last words before she disintegrated.  
  
  
Tagahirou stood, wide-eyed in disbelief. " How, but... Satsuka had you under her control! That's impossible!"  
  
  
  
The other sailor scouts stood as their hypnosis wore off, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury helped Sailor Jupiter up, as she was regaining consciousness.   
  
" Never underestimate The Sailor Scouts." Sailor Moon said, smirking, " she got what she deserved, and now it's your turn!" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing to Tagahirou.  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ ON FOR A SUMMARY OF PART III of DIMENSIONAL CROSSROADS.  
  
  
Satsuka is defeated, but now Sailor Moon and the scouts are pitted against 'The Destroyer' Tagahirou, and he shows to the sailor scouts that he lives up to his name. Will the Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts be able to match up to Tagahirou, or will they become the newest casualties to   
Tagahirou's extensive hit list?   
All this and more in the next chapter of Dimensional Crossroads.   
Don't miss Chapter III "Tagahirou: The Demon of War" 


End file.
